


The Snake and the Sweetheart

by Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prefect Ryan, Prefect Shane, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands/pseuds/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands
Summary: Ever since their first year, Shane and Ryan had been friends. As they got older they realised they were developing feelings for each other.





	The Snake and the Sweetheart

Ryan always loved coming back to Hogwarts. He loved his family but he always missed his friends. He missed Eugene likes nobody's business but he particularly missed Shane. 

Shane was the epitome of perfection in Ryan's eyes. He loved the way he could look at him and notice some new detail he had never noticed before. He loved seeing his face crinkle up when he would laugh or how he would look so focused on concocting the perfect potion. Ryan never understood how Shane was sorted into Slytherin and not Ravenclaw. 

He stood waiting for the Hogwarts Express, staring off into the sky, zoned out. As Eugene approached, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at Ryan. 

"New year, same day dreaming Ryan, huh?" Eugene laughed, nudging Ryan. Ryan blushed, turning to face his friend.

"I'm just day dreaming because we all know that outside my dreams, he won't feel the same." Ryan sighed, officially becoming sad.

He glanced up to Eugene after he had been quiet for a moment, just to find him looking over his head.

"What are you looking a-" Ryan asked, turning around, stopping mid-sentence to gape at the sight of Shane. 

It had only been a couple months of not seeing him but Shane had grown almost half a foot. Not only that, but Shane Madej had pierced his ears.

Ryan would have said nothing special about ear piercings before but now, after seeing Shane, he was sure that nothing was hotter than the new look Shane had taken on.

"Close your mouth." Eugene mumbled, noticing Shane spot Ryan, seeing him smile would and stride toward him. 

Shane crossed the entire platform in roughly five steps because those - goddamn gorgeous - legs. 

Ryan thought he was going to die when Shane hugged him, forcing Ryan's face into his newly toned chest. 

"I missed you, Ryan." Shane mumbled into Ryan's hair, grinning to himself. He knew he was being a little too touchy with Ryan and that he would probably start to question him. But he didn't care, how often would he get to hold his favourite boy in his arms like this.

Once they separated, Ryan's face was beyond flushed and his hair was disheveled. He smiled up at Shane - a new concept now that he was no longer the same height as Ryan. 

"I missed you too, Shane." 

\------

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Shane opened to door of the booth, responding, "Two Pumpkin Pasties please."

He handed her the money and took the sweets, handing one of them to Ryan. 

Jen and Eugene shared a knowing look.

"So Ryan, how was your summer?" Shane asked, ignoring Jen and Eugene, only focusing on Ryan.

"Well, my family and I went to America." He responded, finishing quietly, "And I got top surgery." 

Shane choked a little, looking up at him and smiling, "I'm so happy for you, Ry."

Ryan smiled, looking at Shane with all the love in the world.

\------

From the Hufflepuff table, Ryan sat, watching his brother step up to be sorted into a house.

"Bergara, Jake."

He stepped up and sat down, locking eyes with his brother. They sat the sorting hat on his head and it began mumbling all sorts of things. Eventually, the hat bellowed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He grinned running towards Ryan and hugging him tightly. 

Shane smiled, watching the brothers' interaction. 

Jake sat next to Ryan for the feast, asking many questions.

"How are the candles floating?" 

"Magic." 

"I figured. Are Slytherins really evil?" Jake asked, looking over at the Slytherin table. 

"Sometimes. But for the most part, no."

"So, what about the guy who is staring at you?" 

Ryan quickly looked up, blushing when he locked eyes with Shane.

"That's my best friend, Shane." Ryan explained, still red in the cheeks.

"Yeah... sure... 'best friend'." Jake rolled his eyes.

\------

As fall turned to winter, Ryan and Shane only got closer. 

Ryan and Shane were in the library, reading over a potions book.

"Babe," Shane immediately regretted letting the pet name slip, "if you need any help, I promise I will help you."

Ryan was a blushing mess.

"I-I think actually making a potion would help." He stuttered out. Shane smiled.

"We can do that." He put the book away, grabbing Ryan's hand and tugging him down the hallway towards the Potions classroom.

"Shane, we can't just break into Snape's classroom." Ryan stated, watching Shane push open the door.

"What potion are we making in class?" Shane asked, opening the cabinet.

"Amortentia." Ryan mumbled, not exactly wanting to make a love potion with with best friend, who he just so happens to be in love with.

Shane begins pulling out all of the ingredients, setting them on the table and grabbing a cauldron as well. He sits next to Ryan and props the book up.

"Let's get started." Shane smiles, assisting Ryan in concocting the potion.

This session is meant to help Ryan but he can't help but zone out and look lovingly at Shane. His focused face, his brown eyes reflecting everything he was doing in the caldron, suddenly gleaming blue. Ryan snapped out of his trance at the smell.

"Shane, why did you put more cologne on?" Ryan asked, looking over at Shane who just chuckled. 

"It's nice to know how you feel." Shane responded, watching Ryan's cute confused face. Ryan grabbed the book, skimming through the text before his eyes widen. He quickly got up from his seat and ran out of the room.

For the record, Shane was overwhelmed with the scent of Ryan's shampoo.

\------

Shane wandered towards the Hufflepuff common room, deciding he should talk to Ryan. 

Outside the dorms stood Jake.

"Hey Jake, where's your brother?" Shane asked, seeing Jake look up from his book. 

"He's in the Prefect's Bathroom. He came running to the common room complaining about how you knew he was in love with you." Jake shrugged.

"Thanks, kid." Shane said, rushing towards the Slytherin common room to grab his towel.

Once he grabbed his towel, he practically ran to the Prefect's Bathroom. He passed Jen and Eugene, almost knocking them over to get to Ryan. 

He threw the door open, scaring Ryan so much he gasped and spun around as quickly as the water would allow him.

"Ryan." Shane smiled.

"Shane! How the hell did you know I was here?!" Ryan yelled, watching Shane undress.

"Ryan, I love you." He said, undressing completely forcing Ryan to turn around.

"Shane, I-I love you too." He blushed, looking at the opposite side of the room, "I have for a really long time."

"Ryan, I have been trying to get you to notice for years." He responded, stepping into the water and wading towards Ryan. 

Ryan's eyes stayed focused on the other side of the room. 

"Ry, you can look at me." 

"I don't have the self control to look at you." 

Shane grabbed Ryan's face, pressing their lips together. Surprisingly enough, Ryan was the one who swiped his tongue along the seam of Shane's lips, asking for entrance. Shane opened his mouth, moving his hands from Ryan's face to his waist.

Ryan blushed, pulling away to look at Shane's face. Upon seeing Shane eye-fucking him, he burried his face in Shane's neck. He nibbled lightly, pressing soft kisses to the soft skin.

One of Shane's hands slid from Ryan's waist to the inside of his thigh. Ryan moaned softly, biting harder on Shane's neck. 

"Babe, how far do you want to go?" Shane asked, wanting explicit consent from Ryan. 

"Shane..." Ryan blushed, pulling away from his neck, "I don't want to embarrass myself..." 

Shane smirked, leaning into Ryan's ear to whisper.

"Baby boy, I want to fuck you so hard that you'll never forget that you're mine."

Ryan was holding his breath, wanting something but he was not about to ask Shane.

"What's going on in your head?" Shane asked, sliding his hand down Ryan's thigh.

"Shane, I... will you go down on me?" Ryan asked, avoiding looking at Shane's face.

Shane smirked, lifting Ryan out of the water and setting him on the edge of the pool. He kissed the inside of the smaller boy's thighs, loving the way he squirmed.

A sharp intake of air was heard and hands flew into Shane's hair, Ryan weaving his fingers in. 

"All I did was-" Shane started, cut off by Ryan shushing him quickly. 

Shane brought his hand up, pressing his thumb to Ryan's clit, chuckling as he moaned softly. He shifted his hand down, pressing his middle finger to his hole.

"Ryan, swear to me that you want this." He asked, looking up at Ryan. 

"Shane-"

"I know we're rushing but I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you."

"Shane. I love you and I want this just as much as you, if not more." He leaned down, meeting Shane in the middle in a soft kiss.

"I love you too." 

Shane pressed in, smirking lightly as Ryan whimpered. 

"Ryan, have you been-?" 

"Please don't finish that sentence." Ryan blushed, "But yes..." 

"Wow, who would have thought." Shane smarted off, pressing in a second finger. He scissored his fingers, looking up to lock eyes with his lover. 

"Shane, this isn't wh-" He cut himself off, moaning louder as Shane pushed a third finger in. 

Shane moved faster, indulging in Ryan's quick breaths of air.

"Cl-close." Ryan whispered.

Shane stopped completely, much to Ryan's dismay. He stood there, just watching Ryan catch his breath. Just as Ryan opened his mouth, Shane leaned down, pressing his tongue flat against Ryan's entrance. In one swift movement, Shane pressed his thumb back to Ryan's clit and curled his tongue, pressing it inside.

This action pushed Ryan over his edge, his orgasm raking over his body. 

"Oh my fuck- oh Merlin, I'm sorry guys-" Eugene had walked in, just to see his best friend in this position. 

The pair panicked, quickly looking up to see him as he ran out of the room. 

"How was that, baby?" Shane asked, lifting Ryan up and bringing him back into the water.

"Well, I've never came that hard." 

"Well, you're about to come even harder." Shane smirked, faltering to say, "If that's what you want of course!" 

Ryan blushed, nodding. He watched Shane wade out of the water, sprinting out of the room covered by his towel. 

He came back in less than a minute. He quickly unwrapped his condom, rolling it down his length.

He waded towards Ryan, picking him up so the smaller could wrap his legs around Shane. 

"Are you sure about this still?"

"Yes." Ryan smiled, pressing a sweet peck to Shane's lips, "Kissing you seems a little gross right now, no offence."

"None taken."

Shane unskillfully tried to line up with Ryan, missing at least a couple times. 

Finally lining up correctly, Shane wasted no time sliding into Ryan.

Ryan moaned, holding out the 'a' in his lover's name.

Shane watched his face, waiting to move until he was comfortable. Ryan nodded to him, giving him to okay to go.

Shane immediately reacted, thrusting into him at a steady pace. Ryan rested his head on Shane's shoulder, letting his body go lax. 

Shane knew he wasn't going to last too long, Ryan knew as well. Shane's thrusts were getting sloppy, Ryan was beginning to clench around Shane. 

This time, without warning, Ryan met his second climax of the night. He whined, feeling a little overstimulated until Shane caught his climax seconds after. 

He pulled out slowly, not letting go of Ryan. He let Ryan koala into him so he could take the condom off and tie it up.

"We should probably get dressed so I can take you to your common room." Shane mumbled, not wanting to let go of his boy. He moved out of the pool, still holding Ryan in his arms.

\------

Shane held Ryan's hand tightly as he walked him to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Jake was, thankfully, no longer outside.

"I'll kiss you now." Ryan giggled, standing on his tip toes just to reach Shane's lips. 

Shane's hands moved to Ryan's side, holding him close to his body. They stayed close together for what seemed like forever.

"Madej, why are you out of your dormitories at this time of night?"

It was Snape. Shane spun around quickly, just to see him with the new History of Magic teacher who was a blushing mess. 

Shane pressed his lips to Ryan's once more.

"I'll be back for you in the morning. I love you." Shane grinned, turning and taking of toward the Slytherin common room.

"I love you too." Ryan mumbled, touching his lips.


End file.
